I'm gonna be a daddy!
by loganzahotie707
Summary: Will the person you need most always be there? Will their love always stand strong?
1. The sadness

I flipped through the pages as my mind wandered. I was remembering all the times that we shared together. I looked down and there was a photo of when he proposed to me. We were at the gazebo in the center of town and were in the middle of a fight. I could remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

"I can't believe you. You promised we you wouldn't cheat on me! You said that you wouldn't let me down, but this…this is the most you could ever hurt." Rory said in eerily calm voice.

"_Rory, she threw herself on me it I was totally innocent!" He all but yelled._

"Innocent my ass! You were enjoying it you bas…" 

_But before she could finish he had gotten done and one knee and started talking._

"_Rory Gilmore you are the love of my life. I don't know what I would do without you; I don't know how I would live. Whenever we kiss I get shocks through my whole body. Whenever I'm around you, you make me nervous. I have never been like that with any other girl. I truly know that you Rory Gilmore are it for me. Will you marry me?"_

"_Oh my…" She trailed off with tears running down her cheeks. "Of course I'll marry you, you jerk!"_

* * *

I smiled at the memory and continued flipping through pages. I saw the picture that my mom had taken when I told him that I was pregnant. It was quite a funny sight. He looked like a little kid who had just received a lollipop!

* * *

Tristan walked into the house after having a long day at work and was shocked to find a meal sitting on the table of their unused dining room.

"_Rory? What is all this? Where are you?"_

"_Hey babe. I decided we were going to eat in tonight. I have some news Oh and mom is eating dinner with us." Rory said, as she came into the dining room._

_Tristan didn't even register that she had said the she had news he was just staring at her. She had been wearing a strapless baby blue knee length dress with silver heels. A touch of blue eye shadow and a little lip gloss with her hair down and curled flowing to mid back. He had thought she looked absolutely stunning._

"_Wow. You look amazing." He had complimented her. He finally realized that she had she had news._

"_So what is the important news that you must tell me?"_

"_We must wait till after dinner, my dear."_

"_Wait? But why?_

"_Because your wife said so now sit and feast!" Lorelai said with a smile her face.._

_They had sat through an amazing meal and Roy had dragged Tristan to the couch._

"_Ok so know that we have eaten and might I add at a turtle's pass, what is the big news."_

"_Ok, here goes. Your going to be a daddy."_

_He sat there with shock written on his face until he jumped and grabbed Rory by the face and kissed her hard._

"_I'm gonna be daddy! I'm gonna be a daddy! Oh my god I'm gonna be a daddy!"_

"_You got yourself a smart one there Ror" Lorelai had said._

_They all celebrated and he decided that if it was a girl she wasn't allowed to date until she was 40 and if it was a boy he was gonna be a playboy just like his daddy. They had also decide on names by the end of the night. For a girl Lorelai Elizabeth 'Lizze' and for a boy Brennen Tucker._

* * *

She sighed at the memory and set the book down and walked to her closet. She pulled out a small wooden box and opened it. Inside was a letter he had written to their child on the day his birth. It read…

_Dear Brennen Tucker,_

_I am your father and we are going to life such great lives together. Your probably going to have a crazy coffee addiction just like your mom, but you at least have my blonde hair. Hopefully you will like sports too. I just couldn't handle the thought of my boy not liking sports! I'll teach you the playboy ways so you can be a ladies man just like me. Your mom will call me n arrogant ass, but that won't matter cause we love each other no matter what happens. You will get to help me in antagonizing your mother also. Ah…the good times await! _

_Love, Your Father_

Every time she read the letter she cried it was so stupid yet more meaningful that anything. She dug around the box some more and found the necklace he had given her when he had found out some bad news.

* * *

_"Rory, I need to tell you something."_

_"In here. You sound so serious. What's the problem?"_

_"I'm being shipped out again."_

_Rory stood there shocked and then broke down in sobs._

_"You promised that once you came home the second time you would never have to go again. You promised me. What about Brennen? What about him? What if... What if something happens to you?"_

_"I promise it's only a six month thing. I'll be home in no time. I won't be in an area where fighting is going on either. Ok, I love you I promise that nothing will happen."_

_"When do you leave?"_

_"In two weeks. Why don't you have your mom come up here and stay with you to help with the babywhen I first leave."_

_"Ok, I will. Baby, I don't want anything to happen to you!"_

"_I promise nothing wll. I love so much."_

_They shared amoment togethere with Rory crying silent tears, and his were about to spill over as well._

* * *

She put the box away and left her room. She got to her car and drove. When she reached her destination, she started to cry. As she sat down on the hard dirt she ran her finger over the letters.

Tristan Janlen Dugray

Beloved Father, Husband, and Son

1984-2007

Killed by the evils of war

* * *

She cried and cried and cried until she had no tears left. Once again she ran her fingers over the lettering and she said "Guess what baby your gonna be a daddy again. I promise not to let her date until she's 40." She laid her down on the dirt and looked up. She could feel his presence knowing that he was saying "I'm gonna be a daddy! I'm gonna be a daddy!I'm gonna be a daddy!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review. I hope you like. if you have any questions you can e-mail me. Oh and also if anyone needs one I would like to be a beta!


	2. Undenying Devotion

Rory lay on the ground until she heard voices whispering in the distance. She knew who it was, but didn't want to get up and acknowledge them. She just kept lying there until she felt a strong pair of arms pull her up. She looked over at her friends and tears glistened in her eyes. Finn, Colin, Logan, and Stephanie had been there when Rory had heard the news.

* * *

"_He is so cute Rory!" Stephanie squealed at little Brennen._

"_I know, I can't wait for Tristan to come home. I hate how they kept him there longer than six months, but he should be home in a month and he will get to see his little man again."_

"_I bet he's excited to come hoe too!" Steph said._

"_Wait, if Tristan comes home, he will restrict me from seeing this little guy and I won't get to teach him the wonderful things of the world!" Finn whined while Colin and Logan slapped him across the head._

_The doorbell rang and Rory handed Brennen to Steph to get it. She answered the door and saw two uniformed officers at her doorstep. She immediately knew something was wrong from their solemn faces._

"_Is this the DuGray residence?"_

_Rory could barley make out a yes._

"_Are you Lorelai Dugray?"_

"_Yes, that's me."_

'_Mama I hate to tell you this, but you husband, tristan DuGray, was killed when Iragi forces set off a bomb in his bunker." By this time Rory had collapsed onto the floor and the two officers stood there uncomfortably._

"_We can help make any arrangements needed, and we would like you to know that he didn't suffer and we will ship his things soon." The second officer informed her. Everyone had heard her sobs and had run to the door. They saw the military uniforms and knew it had something to do with Tristan. Logan immediately asked the officers what had happened. They informed him and saluted the group before leaving the doorstep with heavy shoulders. Everyone had shock written all over their faces. After a moment Brennen started crying Rory was still sobbing so Steph took him to the nursery of their home while Logan Finn comforted Rory and Colin called Lorelai. Lorelai rushed over and consoled her daughter. Nobody spoke for hours until Rory shot out of bed and ran to the nursery and grabbed Brennen. She started crying while just holding him._

* * *

They all loved Rory and Tristan very much and helped support Rory as best they could after it happened. As Finn carried Rory to the car they had thoughts running through their heads…

'I wish my luv would start to cheer up a bit…wait no Tristan is gone she has a right to be sad, bad Finn!' He thought with a sad look on his face.

'Man, I wish there was something we could do, but she was just so in love. There won't be another guy out there to have Rory Gilmore's heart' Stephanie thought as she stared at Rory in Finn's arms.

'I hate that this happened we are all so miserable and we try to do stuff for Rory, but she just keeps tuning us out.' Colin thought as he watched Rory.

'Why did this have to happen to Rory? She was so innocent and sweet. She never deserved this. Now we have to watch her be miserable! I HATE this!!' Logan screamed to himself in his head.

They had reached the car and Finn turned to Colin and Steph, and told them to take Rory's car back to Star's Hollow.

"Finn, I need to go home." Rory complained not wanting to go to Star's Hollow.

"Luv, right now you should talk to your mother. You need her. Let her help. You need to let us help."

"Finn?"

"Yes doll?"

"I'm pregnant."

"My god! Your pregnant?"

"Yes. It's a girl she is due in August."

"Kitten, this is great. Right? We're happy?"

"Oh, Finn of course we're happy it's just I miss him so much, and not only am I the mother of an 11 month old, I'm pregnant and a single parent. I have so much stress on me right now, and I don't want anything to happen to the baby. My kids are the only thing I have left of him." She said as she started crying. Logan had joined Finn and Rory after talking with Colin and Steph just as she started crying. Logan pulled her into the back while Finn drove. They all met back in the Hollow. Rory was asleep so Logan carried her to her room while everyone else greeted Lorelai.

"Hey guys, how is she holding up?"

"Lorelai she told me some great news. After we found her at the cemetery!"

'Really?"

"Yes, she told me that she is pregnant with a little baby girl and she is due in August!"

"Wow! Is it Tristan's?" Steph asked stupidly. By this time Logan had rejoined the group and replied to Steph's question with …

"Duh Steph who else would she have slept with?"

"Right, sorry stupid question."

Lorelai had been silent up until now. Everyone stared at her until she muttered…

"They got their Lizze." She now had tears in her eyes and ran to Rory's room. She burst through the door awaking Rory and engulfed her in a hug.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Rory questioned.

"Rory you get to have your Lizze!"

"Oh mommy…"Rory muttered grabbing Lorelai.

Everyone else was confused by their outburst because they hadn't known about Tristan's name choices. They shot Rory confused glances and were happy when she finally said, "Tristan wanted to name our kids. So I let him. He chose Brennen Tucker hence Brennen's name for a boy and for a little girl he wanted Lorelai Elizabeth 'Lizze'. He wanted to protect her and not let her date until she was 40." She had tears in her eyes now, but these were not sad tears, these were the tears of happiness. These were tears that represented Rory and Tristan's undenying devotion to each other. For now Rory thought that everything would be alright…For now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not very happy with this chapter. I feel that I didn't get as much intensity as I did in the first chapter. Originally I had planned on making this a one-shot, but after my first reviews I got some ideas. I just don't know how to format them yet! So if you have any question or comments e-mail and review! Oh and this is only my second Fanfiction and I haven't finished my first yet so please give me advice!!!!!


	3. Never Ending Love

9 months later:

Rory held Lizze in her arms while Brennen played with legos on the floor. She sat staring at her beautiful children who looked just like their father. Brennen has already learned his obnoxious smirk and Lizze was born with a full head of blonde hair. Every time she looks at them she sees Tristan. Many people have told her that it would be hard to deal with her kids, but it's like they know that she needs them. They know that they need her. She had so many people helping her through her pregnancy and she knew that Tristan was watching from above, but that still didn't heal the tearing her heart that no one could replace, but her two children could help fill the void. She placed Lizze back in her crib and sat in her rocking chair. She spent a lot of time in the nursery reading letters that Tristan had sent her from Iraq. She grabbed the box that held the letters and pulled out her favorite one. She started to read while fingering the necklace that he had given her.

_Rory,_

_I am so excited! I cannot wait to come home to you! Only one more month we can be together again. I will get to see Brennen grow up, and we can make a little girl. I will teach our kids how to ride bikes. Please don't let me turn into my father. No matter what happens just please don't let me turn into my father. I want my children to love me and not beg for my attention. I just…I am so ready to be home with you._ _Has Brennen taken his first steps yet? You need to send me more pictures, and while you're at it I need a new picture of my beautiful wife. I need to make sure you haven't done anything drastic like dye your hair blonde or gain 100 lb! Not that I wouldn't still love you, but I think that you are perfect the way you are. Tell everyone I say Hey!_

_My never-ending love,_

_Tristan_

Rory cried silent tears as she read. When she finished she replaced the letter and loaded both of the kids into the car. She drove and drove and drove until she couldn't drive anymore. She pulled over and laid her head on the steering wheel and cried. After, composing herself she knew where she needed to go. She flew home as fast as she could and ran into the house she grabbed the teddy bear given to her by Tristan when she was pregnant with Brennen and ran back to the car. While driving she kept looking at he kids; the kids that she will have never-ending love for. After arriving at her destination she grabbed each child in an arm. She reached his grave and gently sat down. She laid the bear at the edge of his grave and started speaking.

"Tristan, if your listening up wherever you are, I want you to know that Brennen said his first word. He said mommy! I was so excited I just wanted to call and tell you…"By this point she was crying. "Then I realized that I couldn't. I am doing something terrible. Each day I try to forget you, but each day it gets harder. I realize that I don't want to forget you but cherish the time we had together. Lizze has your blonde hair and I expect her to look just like you."

She heard something behind her and turned her head to look, but nothing was there, so she continued her speech. " I will never be able to love someone with the passion I loved you. You had my heart from the first day we meet. I have a picture of us in the nursery. It was your favorite photo. You know the one that mom took of us at he firelight festival. I think it's my favorite to."

She heard a voice say, "That one has always been my favorite"

She whipped her head around and saw standing there Tristan.

She started blubbering incoherently "You can't be here. You can't be here. Whoever is doing this is being a jerk. Please just please." At this she broke down and lay on the ground. Tristan walked over to her and caressed her check.

"Baby, I had some unfinished business to attend to, so I'm really here." Tristan said.

'What do you mean unfinished business?" Rory asked with wide eyes.

"I had to say good-bye."

"What, no you can't leave me. What about your letters you promised me you would come home!" She screamed silent tears running down her face.

Tristan looked at her and said, "It was my time and everything happens for a reason. I just wanted to tell you that I love you to the end of the world and back and meet my little girl."

"I named her Lizze just like we planned."

"I know. I've been watching you. I really wish you wouldn't be so miserable. I want you to remember the good times we had together not the bad. Ok?"

"How can I do that? You're gone. I just want you back. I want to be able to kiss you and see you when I get home. I want to be able to tell you I love you whenever I want."

"Baby you can still do that. Whenever something gets hard just know that I'm watching and listening. I will be protecting you from above. Remember that you have my never-ending love."

Rory sat and stared at him and when she reached to touch him he slowly faded away.

"You have my never-ending love too."


End file.
